Internet Protocol (IP) is popular form of packet communications to exchange data between communication devices. The communication devices exchange IP packets for data services like internet access, media streaming, and file transfers. The communication devices are coupled to various IP access networks that are interconnected to one another over communication interfaces like core IP networks or direct communication links. The IP access networks may be wireless to provide user mobility. Long Term Evolution (LTE) Networks are exemplary wireless IP access networks.
Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is a popular form of signaling to control the exchange of IP packets between communication devices for media streaming and other data transfer services. The communication devices register their IP addresses with the SIP systems over the IP access networks. The SIP control systems resolve names and numbers for the communication devices to their registered IP addresses. The SIP control systems use the registered IP addresses to exchange SIP messaging for the IP communications sessions. The end-user devices then exchange IP packets over the IP access networks and their communication interfaces. Internet Multimedia Subsystems (IMSs) are exemplary SIP control systems.
Hardware trust systems ensure communication network security and control. The hardware trust systems maintain physical separation between trusted hardware and untrusted hardware. The trust systems control software access to the trusted hardware but allow interaction between open and secure software components through secure bus interfaces, memories, time slices, and switching circuits. The trust systems establish trust with one another by using secret keys embedded in their hardware to generate hash results for remote verification by other trust systems also knowing the secret keys and the hash algorithms.
Communication networks also employ Network Function Virtualization (NFV) to improve service quality. NFV servers process virtual machines that operate as communication network elements such as gateways, controllers, databases, and the like. The NFV servers exchange data packets with other network elements like Ethernet switches and Internet Protocol (IP) routers to support data services like mobile internet access, user messaging, and media transfers. The NFV servers implement hypervisors and context switching to operate in a time-sliced manner. The NFV servers typically separate different virtual networks and/or services in the different NFV time slices.
Unfortunately, the trust systems and the NFV systems are not effectively integrated with the SIP systems.